


О новых началах и бесконечности

by littlered24



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Eames tatoo artist, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlered24/pseuds/littlered24
Summary: Сегодня тот самый день, когда парень за стеклом перестанет пялиться и наконец-то зайдет в салон. Имс не может в это поверить. Столько времени прошло, Имс уже почти начал терять надежду.- Да ты просто хочешь поближе посмотреть на это прелестное личико,- сказала бы Ариадна.- О, перестань. Почему, ты думаешь, он пришел именно сегодня. Как я выгляжу? - ответил бы Имс.Или:без-нескольких-месяцев-совершеннолетний Артур, который пытается уговорить одного очень горячего тату-мастера из студии неподалеку сделать ему татуировку.Попытка проваливается.Снова и снова.(C Ариадной в роли ужасного ассистента на фоне).





	О новых началах и бесконечности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of new begginings and infinity signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218691) by [dreaminghigher (regencyaus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regencyaus/pseuds/dreaminghigher). 



****

***

Сегодня тот самый день, когда парень наконец-то зайдет в салон. Имс готов разрыдаться от счастья. Вообще, парень, как обычно, проходит мимо, заглядывая через окно внутрь салона, но в этот раз он задерживается дольше, внимательно рассматривая картину на стене. Имс едва может в это поверить. Конечно, многим людям требуется время на принятие решения и выбор татуировки, но этот парень просто _нечто_. Имса это … раздражает.

— Да ты просто хочешь поближе посмотреть на это прелестное личико, — подколола бы его Ариадна.

— О, перестань. Почему, ты думаешь, он пришел именно сегодня. Как я выгляжу? — ответил бы Имс.

Но Ариадна сегодня не работает, а парень поглядывает на дверь и… он действительно собирается зайти. Вау. Имс никогда не думал, что до этого дойдет.

При ближайшем рассмотрении парень выглядит просто шикарно — уверенно и естественно, его волосы идеально уложены гелем. Встречайте самую смелую мечту всей средней школы. Да уж. Проблема в том, что ему абсолютно точно нет восемнадцати. Черт возьми, такого Имс не предвидел. Хоть это и покажется удивительным, но Имсу очень нравится, ну, знаете, _не_ сидеть в тюрьме и все такое.

С тяжелым вздохом он возвращает внимание к эскизу, над которым работает, но парня это ни на секунду не отталкивает. Напротив, тот уверенно выпрямляется и закрывает за собой дверь, проходя вглубь салона, прямо к столу Имса, однако отвлекается по пути на эскизы и рисунки на стенах в приемной. Все, на что он пускал слюни стоя по ту сторону стекла, сейчас прямо перед ним.

И действительно, есть чем полюбоваться.

Имс не пытается хвастаться, правда, но он знает, что проделал отличную работу по благоустройству салона. В углу приемной стоит большое кресло, а на противоположной от него стене висит около десяти различных эскизов в рамках, контрастирующих на фоне черного покрытия. Все это, вкупе с качественным деревянным полом и различными декоративными безделушками, стоило Имсу приличного состояния, благо его темное карточное прошлое позволяло. Да и труды окупили себя. Имс готов поспорить, что половина посетителей салона заходят только для того чтобы полюбоваться дизайном.

В отличии от этого парня. Он тут из-за Имса, Имс уже давно научился это определять. Другая причина его визита, это конечно —

— Я хочу татуировку.

— Прости, дорогуша, но нет.

Эскиз получается отличный. Имс как раз переходит к растушевыванию теней. Возможно, закончит в течении часа.

— Ты тату-мастер, — говорит парень так, словно это все объясняет.

Имс отрывается от работы и поднимает взгляд на парня, вскрывая брови. Когда парень никак не реагирует, Имс демонстративно оглядывается по сторонам и на себя.

— Вау, вот это наблюдательность. — Имс не может удержаться от сарказма. Хотя он впечатлен его дерзостью.

— Придурок, — возмущенно бурчит парень, но тут же отвлекается, заметив эскиз на столе. Он пытается незаметно заглянуть за стойку регистрации, для лучшего вида, и Имс отодвигает блокнот в сторону, перекрывая доступ. Просто чтоб действительно побыть придурком.

— Почему ты сам стоишь за стойкой? Разве у тебя не должно быть секретаря или ассистента для этого?

— У меня есть ассистент.

 _«О чем ты конечно и так знаешь, потому что заглядываешь сюда через окно последние несколько дней»_ , хочет сказать Имс, но вместо этого добавляет:

— Она взяла выходной.

В конце концов он пододвигает блокнот обратно, позволяя парню рассмотреть рисунок ближе.

— Очень красиво.

Имс закончил с гривой, но льву еще не хватает деталей: немного теней, немного объема. Львы — самый распространенный заказ, и Имс довел их практически до совершенства.

— Работа еще не закончена, — говорит он, но все равно чувствует гордость.- Я не буду делать тебе татуировку, дорогой, прости.

— Что… — парень запинается, явно не ожидая такого ответа.- Почему нет? У меня есть деньги.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Но тогда почему…

— Ну, прежде всего потому, что по законам Калифорнии, чтобы сделать татуировку ты должен быть совершеннолетним.

— Но я совершеннолетний! Мне двадцать один.

Имс оглядывает парня с головы до ног, что, к сожалению, имеет и побочный эффект, потому что парень, ну, все еще выглядит роскошно и самоуверенно, и Имсу нравится наблюдать за его высокомерностью. И ему все еще нет восемнадцати.

Имс откидывается на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Ну да, рассказывай.

— Это правда. У меня есть водительские…

Имс просто продолжает на него смотреть. С другой стороны, если у парня действительно есть поддельное удостоверение, он готов отдать ему должное — пришел подготовленным, молодец. Имс замечает, как парень немного смягчается.

— Только исполнилось восемнадцать? — звучит больше как вопрос, нежели утверждение. Словно спрашивает, достаточно ли правдоподобно. Имс хочет рассмеяться.

— Семнадцать, — наконец-то признается.- Почти восемнадцать, если от этого станет легче.

— И ты решил, что сможешь как-нибудь поторопить эти нудные несколько месяцев, я понял это, парень…

— Артур.

— Прошу прощения?

Имсу требуется секунда, чтобы понять о чем он.

— Я не _парень_. Зови меня Артур.

Парень знает себе цену, Имсу это нравится. С этим можно работать.

— Имс. Приятно познакомиться, дорогуша. Но факт остается фактом, я не стану рисковать и татуировать несовершеннолетнего.

На несколько мгновений Артур замолкает. Имс возвращается к эскизу, ожидая его реакции.

— Могу я хотя бы остаться пока ты не закончишь?

— Что?

— Льва, — поясняет Артур, кивая головой на рисунок.

А.

Честно говоря, Имс должен сказать нет. Должен, действительно должен, но что плохого в этом может быть?

— Конечно, дорогуша, почему бы и нет.

Парень — _Артур_ — кажется только и счастлив остаться. Он достает книгу из рюкзака и устраивается в кресле.

На какое-то время в приемной повисает тишина. Имс с легкостью переносит неожиданную компанию, и с удивлением осознает, что ему это даже нравится.

Когда Имс заканчивает, он поворачивает блокнот и показывает парню результат. Глаза напротив вспыхивают.

— Это восхитительно.

— Нравится?

— Имс, он очень красивый. Выглядит так реально. Я бы хотел себе нечто подобное.

— Что ж, это вполне возможно, дорогуша. И я с удовольствием тебе ее набью, если будешь хорошим мальчиком и подождешь до восемнадцати.

— Или если я сумею тебя переубедить.

Ну вы только посмотрите на него, честное слово. Имс впечатлен.

— Или если ты сумеешь меня переубедить. Чего не случится.

Парень обворожительно улыбается, словно Имс только что сделал его день.

— Посмотрим.

 

****

***

Когда парень приходит снова, Имс в процессе набивания татуировки клиенту. Он его замечает, конечно замечает, как только тот входит в приемную и перебрасывается парой слов с его ассистенткой. Но Имс сейчас немного занят, поэтому не может уделить им должного внимания. В любом случае, он почти закончил.

К счастью, клиент очень доволен результатом. Лев покрывает большую часть его левой лопатки, грива немного непропорциональна и словно развивается на ветру. Имс объясняет ему как ухаживать за татуировкой, что делать и не делать, в течении следующих нескольких недель, пока кожа не заживет, провожает его к выходу и машет на прощание. Только после этого обращает свое внимание на упертого гостя, с которым ему посчастливилось связаться.

— Все еще не собираюсь делать тебе татуировку, — говорит он, закрывая за клиентом дверь. Артура это нисколько не смущает.

— Продолжаешь в это верить, да? — с улыбкой говорит он. Имс отвечает поднятой бровью.

— Вижу ты познакомился с моей ассистенткой. Он доставляет тебе неприятности, милая?

— Нет, он просто душка. Ты знаешь, что ему, вообще-то, нет восемнадцати?

— Да, я заметил.

— Забавно.

Ариадне определенно есть что добавить, но Имс притворяется, что слышит колокольчик на входной двери, обрывая любые комментарии.

— Посмотри-ка, посетитель. Кажется, у тебя есть работа.

Ариадна вздыхает и смотрит на него «этот-разговор-еще-не-закончен» взглядом. О, Имс не сомневается в этом.

 

— Итак, — снова начинает Ариадна, как только клиент и не-достаточно-взрослый-чтобы-быть-клиентом уходят.

— Итак, — отвечает Имс, плюхнувшись на стул. — Ничего погодка, да?

— Итак, ты запал на парня с улицы, который, к тому же, охраняется законом. — Ариадна ему еще долго будет это припоминать.

— Ага.

— Есть какие-то мысли по этому поводу?

— Неа.

— Да ладно, Имс, помоги мне разобраться.  
Имс пожимает плечами.

— Кажется, он всерьез заинтересован в том, чтобы сделать татуировку, и ему будет восемнадцать через несколько месяцев. И если тогда у него все еще будет желание, я ему с удовольствием помогу.

— Чтоб ты знал, я не собираюсь вытаскивать тебя из тюрьмы.

— Конечно нет.

— Ты уверен, что знаешь, что делаешь?

— Ари, я тебя умоляю. Конечно, нет. Но я не собираюсь запрещать ему приходить. Мы ведь можем быть друзьями.

— Да, и это совсем не звучит как очень ужасная идея.

— Ну, ты же знаешь меня, — он берет в руки планшет и просматривает заметки на следующего клиента. — Мне нравятся очень ужасные идеи.

Он подмигивает и начинает новый эскиз.

 

****

***

— Я действительно не собираюсь татуировать кого-либо младше восемнадцати, — заявляет Имс в третий раз, когда возвращается с ланча и обнаруживает в салоне Артура, развалившегося в одном из кресел. — Ариадна снова тебя впустила.

— Ага. Она пошла в кофейню через дорогу. Сказала, что это не займет больше десяти минут.

— Господи, она просто ужасный ассистент.

Артур не пытается ее оправдать, продолжая листать книгу на своих коленях.

— Но она тебе нравится.

— Да, нравится. Я не собираюсь делать тебе татуировку, солнце.

Имс ожидает больше сопротивления, но Артур лишь улыбается.

— Да, знаю. Не сегодня.

— Тогда что ты тут делаешь?

Артур пожимает плечами.

— Может, я просто извожу тебя. Тем более, это место как раз по пути домой.

— Из школы? Господи, ты и вправду еще ребенок.

— Заткнись. У меня выпускные экзамены через пару недель. Тебе самому-то сколько?

— Двадцать три.

— Не такой уж ты и взрослый. Как давно ты тату-мастер?  
Имс внимательно смотрит на него из-за стола, но не видит никакого подвоха. Никаких тайных мотивов. Лишь чистое любопытство.

— Неофициально — три года. Чуть меньше двух с момента получения сертификата. Салоном владею пол года.  
Артур выглядит впечатленным.

— Очень симпатичное место. Я имею ввиду все это, — он обводит рукой помещение. Имс понимает, что он имеет ввиду.

— Да, согласен.

— Так ты не учился в колледже, верно?

— Не мое. Но я получил сертификат татуировщика, если тебя это беспокоит. C документами у меня все в порядке. Не то, чтобы я собирался делать тебе тату.

Артур теряется на мгновение.

— Это не… Я ни на что не намекал. Просто хотел узнать побольше о… — Артур обрывает себя, но в воздухе повисает невысказанное «о _тебе_ ».

Господи.

Пока Имс продолжал игнорировать его и отказывал в татуировке, парень втрескался. И что, черт возьми, ему теперь с этим делать?

— Когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать?

— Через четыре месяца?

Интересно, Имс попадет в ад за это?

— Спрашивай тогда. Что еще ты хочешь знать?

****

***

Артур спрашивает. По правде, он спрашивает много и часто, используя это как оправдание, чтобы возвращаться в салон. Имс не знает, считать это коварством или нет.

В один прекрасный день Артур хочет узнать о первой татуировке, которую Имс набил другому человеку. Всю историю целиком.

— Знак бесконечности.

— Фу-у, скучно.

— Всем нужно с чего-то начинать, солнце.

В другой раз он сгорает от любопытства узнать как Имс решил стать тату-мастером и что он при этом чувствовал?

— Мне было шестнадцать. Во мне всегда была эта артистическая жилка и не было терпения для учебы. Таким образом, убил двух зайцев.

— Мило. Ты с тех пор практикуешь?

— Да. Начинал неофициально — учился у одного мастера, следовал за ним по пятам и изучал основы. Ариадна сейчас также учится, не считая работы в приемной. Когда бывает на месте.

— Ты шутишь? Никогда бы не подумал, что она тоже хочет стать тату-мастером.

— Ага. Она учится в архитектурном колледже, это неплохие деньги в будущем, о чем я ей неоднократно напоминал. Но ей стало скучно. Ей нравится творческая сторона искусства, вызовы, а архитектура оказалась не совсем тем, что она ожидала. Я искал помощника в салон, и она откликнулась на объявление. Хотела посмотреть как все происходит изнутри. Пока что ей нравится.

— Она хочет бросить учебу?

— Господи, нет конечно. Она слишком далеко зашла, чтобы не получить диплом. Поэтому я предоставил ей гибкий график. Когда ей нужно больше времени для подготовки к тестам или работы над проектом, я не против. Но она просто ужасный ассистент.

— Она тебе нравится.

И как по заказу, Ариадна влетает в приемную, задыхаясь и пытаясь удержать три сумки.

— Простите, что опоздала, я всю ночь готовилась к тесту, который должен был пройти сегодня утром, но затем, часа в четыре утра, я отключилась и проспала будильник. Пришлось умолять преподавателя позволить сдать его позже. И я, такая, _«я столько времени потратила на подготовку, если бы только у меня был еще один шанс…»_ , а он, такой, _«угх, ну ладно»_. Я примчалась в студию как только освободилась, клянусь. Вот, держи.

Ариадна из ниоткуда достает стаканчик с кофе, который тут же разоблачает ее «примчалась-как-только-смогла» ложь, и передает его Имсу.

— Взяточничество тебе не к лицу, — говорит он, но кофе все равно принимает. — Есть в ней что-то, — обращается он уже к Артуру, и позволяет ему отпить кофе первым, потому что тот явно очень хочет.

Артур одним глотком выпивает пол стакана. Засранец.

— И как прошел тест, милая?

— Ну, не хочу показаться самоуверенной, Имс, но если я получу меньше десяти, я действительно буду удивлена.

— Это моя девочка.

 

В другой раз ему очень срочно необходимо узнать что происходит между Имсом и Ариадной. 

Ну, как, срочно. После долгого часа подготовки и формулирования вопроса в голове. Имс выжидает, наслаждаясь ситуацией. Он делает набросок очертаний Шанхая для клиента из Китая, которые должен скоро подойти, в то время как Артур ерзает в кресле вот уже сотый раз за день. Наконец, когда Ариадна ненадолго отлучается, его прорывает.

— Вы двое… То есть, я не хочу вмешиваться, просто, хотел узнать, ну, вы с Ариадной…

Имса это откровенно забавляет. Он скрещивает руки на груди, ожидая продолжения.

— Я просто имел ввиду, вы так близки…

Да уж, много времени прошло с тех пор как он сам был влюбленным подростком с пубертатом. Он решает проявить немного милосердия и прекратить страдания Артура.

— Нет, солнце, думаю Ариадна свободна. Хотя, я уверен, что она предпочитает парней старше восемнадцати, но ты можешь попытаться.

Артур покрывается румянцем. Господи, он прелестен. Быть молодым отстойно — все твои эмоции написаны у тебя на лице. Имс лишь надеется, что он не был настолько очевиден в свое время, но, кого он обманывает, конечно был.

— Я, — Артур запинается, — я не хочу встречаться с _ней_.

Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался.

Артур замечает, что Имс играет с ним, и краснеет еще больше, закатывая глаза. Имс не может сдержать улыбки.

— В любом случае, ты бы не смог встречаться с кем-то вроде нее, — в конце концов говорит Артур.

— Правда? И с каких это пор ты заделался ее главным защитником?

— С тех пор, как секунд двадцать назад мне сказали, что я влюблен в нее.

— Не теряй надежды парень, и, может, однажды, она даст тебе шанс.

Артур прижимает руки к груди, весь из себя чистая драма.

— Ты _правда_ так думаешь?

Когда Ариадна возвращается, она находит Имса катающимся по полу от смеха. Она на мгновение замирает, качает головой и возвращается к работе.

 

— Ну как проходит ваша _дружба_? — спрашивает она ближе к закрытию.

— Отлично, спасибо, что спросила.

— Ставлю десять баксов на то, что все закончится разбитым сердцем, — говорит она, доставая десятку. Имс принимает ставку.

— Идет. Тоже ставлю на это.

— Эй, так нечестно.

****

***

— Сколько тебе было, когда ты сделал первую татуировку? — однажды спрашивает Артур на ровном месте.

— Пятнадцать, — рассеянно отвечает Имс.

Молчание, повисшее в воздухе, заставляет Имса поднять глаза и наткнутся на пристальный взгляд Артура.

— Оу, — до него доходит. — Мастер, который татуировал меня, был той еще темной лошадкой. А я придерживаюсь строгих моральных принципов.

Артур выглядит так, словно не поверил ни единому его слову. Словно Имс не похож на порядочного парня с высокими моральными стандартами. Имс негодует. Он понимает, что это правда, но все равно негодует, вскидывая брови. Артур вздыхает.

— Ты пожалел об этом? О своей первой татуировке.

— Конечно. Мне ж было пятнадцать. Эскиз был просто ужасен, какой-то стилизованный череп, который должен был подчеркнуть мою крутость.

Имс до сих пор помнит выражение лица его матери, когда она увидела ее. _Бесценно_.

— Ты улыбаешься, — замечает Артур.

— Приятные воспоминания.

Артур светится от счастья, словно выиграл спор, которого у них на самом деле не было. Имс его не поправляет. К сожалению, самодовольство Артуру очень к лицу.

Имс закатывает правый рукав.

— Позже, я закрыл ее вот этой красавицей.

Артур встает и подходит к его столу, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.

Татуировка замысловатая — комбинация карт роял-флэш, раскиданных из ниоткуда, несколько стопок покерных фишек и деньги вокруг. Карты в полном беспорядке: десятка с королем поверх туза, масть покрывает почти всю карту и объединяется со старой татуировкой так, что череп становится частью лица короля, и все это контрастирует на темном фоне. Естественно, он не сам набивал ее, но нарисовал большую часть эскиза. Остальные детали добавил знакомый татуировщик, который взялся за эту работу. Получилось восхитительно, но Имс может судить предвзято.

— Это восхитительно, — говорит Артур. Что ж, вы не слышали этого от него.

— Она что-то значит? — спрашивает Артур, поднимая взгляд.

Хотел бы Имс чтобы парень не так часто использовал зрительный контакт. Это немного отвлекает.

— Я всегда был игроком. Испытывал удачу, шел на риск. Иногда — заметь, не всегда — это окупалось. И выигрыш стоил самой игры.

— И когда же ты последний раз испытывал свою удачу? Рисковал, чтобы проверить окажешься ли прав?

Имс позволил себе на мгновение задуматься. Представил что будет, если он сейчас пошлет все к черту и сдастся. Прижмет парня к стене и просто поцелует. Представил лишь на мгновение, что даст ему все, что тот захочет.

— Это может зайти слишком далеко, солнце.

— Ладно, ладно, — сдается Артур, вскидывая руки.

Но Имс видит, как его мозг обрабатывает все то, что только что произошло. Артур замолкает на несколько минут, а затем указывает на татуировку снова.

— Это твоя любимая?

— Они мне как дети, Артур, я не могу выбирать любимчиков. Но этой я очень горд.

Имс улыбается. Артур улыбается в ответ и немного склоняется над его столом.

— Было больно?

Имс моргает.

— Когда делал татуировку?

— Нет, когда падал с Небес на землю. Конечно когда делал татуировку, Имс.

— Придурок. Ты никогда об этом не спрашивал, а еще сам делать собирался.

— Все еще собираюсь.

— Ну, в таком случае, это должно было быть первое о чем тебе следовало беспокоиться.

— Да не, я буду в порядке. И не то чтобы ты собирался в ближайшее время меня татуировать, о чем ты неустанно повторяешь снова и снова и снова, — Артур раздраженно вздыхает.

Имс откидывается на стуле, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Могу и вообще не взяться, если продолжишь в том же духе, — предупреждает он.

— Ого, даже так? — Артур копирует его позу. Этот негодяй любит бросать вызовы.

— Агась. Неважно, есть тебе восемнадцать или нет, я в любом случае могу сказать тебе нет. Так что тебе лучше быть повежливее со мной или пойдешь искать другого тату-мастера.

Артур ухмыляется.

— Хочешь, чтобы я был повежливее с тобой? Я могу. Я могу быть очень вежливым.

Имс не ожидает такого. Он секунду это обдумывает, а затем смеется, качая головой.

— Сдаюсь. Этот раунд за тобой. Но только этот. Иди посмотри закончила ли Ариадна обрабатывать машинки в процедурной и зови ее сюда. Закажем пиццу.

— Конечно, Имс.

 

— И так, какие подвижки в вашей дружбе? — спрашивает Ариадна.

— Пока что полное отсутствие уголовных преступлений, — отвечает Имс, придерживая для нее дверь.

— Молодец.

****

***

В другой раз в салоне царит полная тишина больше часа, прерываемая лишь редким шорохом страниц и скрипом карандаша по бумаге. Спустя время Артур заканчивает делать что бы он там ни делал и поворачивается к Имсу, растягиваясь в кресле и закидывая руки за голову.

— Знаешь, в некоторых странах я достаточно взрослый, — говорит он.

— Конечно. У нас в Англии минимальный возраст согласия — шестнадцать лет, а в Китае, я думаю, вообще четырнадцать. Но это не значит, что это правильно.

Артур фыркает.

— Я имел ввиду достаточно взрослый, чтобы сделать татуировку.

Имс запинается, сбитый с толку.

— Ну да. В Голландии минимальный возраст шестнадцать. В некоторых странах можно только с позволения родителей, а в других вообще нет никаких правил на этот счет. Но, все же… Я имею в виду, что это очень ответственный шаг. Не каждый к нему готов.

—  _Ты_ был готов.

— Ну, меня нельзя ставить в пример, солнце. Мне очень нравятся татуировки.- Имс жестом описывает помещение вокруг.

— Мне тоже, — с вызовом бросает Артур.

— Ты должен быть в этом уверен, Артур, чтобы потом не пришлось жалеть всю жизнь.

— А если я уверен? — осторожно спрашивает Артур. — Я знаю себя, Имс. Что, я уже сам себе не могу доверять?

— Речь не о доверии. А о том, что ты можешь сделать это и потом жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты должен быть уверен, _по-настоящему_ уверен.- Имс делает паузу. — Даже если не принимать во внимание очевидное нарушение закона, если ты пожалеешь о сделанном, когда уже ничего нельзя будет исправить, ответственность будет лежать на мне, потому что я старше и должен донести до тебя всю серьезность…

— C тобой я не буду ни о чем жалеть.

Имс вздыхает.

— Говорить о татуировках с тобой чистое наслаждение.

И, ради всего святого, Артур подмигивает. Имс не сдерживает удивленного смешка.

— Если ты так в себе уверен, то будешь так же уверен и через несколько месяцев. Просто подумай еще об этом. Правило совершеннолетия не обсуждается. Некоторые наслаждаются именно незаконностью всего процесса, знаешь, испытывают возбуждение оставаясь безнаказанными, и я понимаю их. Еще как понимаю.- Имс как-то невесело усмехается. — Я испытывал то же самое, когда делал свою первую татуировку, Артур, не стану врать. Но я не хочу быть твоим проводником в мир острых ощущений, понимаешь? Это даже как-то оскорбительно. Приходи, когда тебе стукнет восемнадцать, если ты, конечно, все еще будешь заинтересован.

Артур замирает в потрясении. Проходит несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем он тихо отвечает _«ладно»_ , и почти сразу уходит. Имс не до конца уверен в чувствах, которые он испытывает.

 

— И так, как ваша… дружба? — спрашивает Ариадна.

— Ой, иди к черту, — отвечает Имс, и выдает ей зарплату.

****

***

И с того самого момента — не сказать, что Имса это должно было удивить, он, вроде как, сам прямым текстом сказал Артуру отвалить, — но Артур, _что?_ просто взял и послушал его?

И перестал приходить.

Имс даже не пытался скрыть своего разочарования. Он пытался вспомнить, не был ли слишком груб с ним, или может чем-то его оскорбил, но на деле он просто сказал то, что должен был сказать. И все. Может… Артур действительно искал острых ощущений, запретный плод, который после можно вычеркнуть из списка «Сделать до…». Имс пытается убедить себя, что его это не задевает. Безуспешно.  
Он все еще надеется, что может быть… Проходят два месяца — условный период, когда у Артура должен был быть день рождения — и Имс ждет еще неделю, думая, что Артур просто выжидает еще немного, как велел Имс, может он придет и они хотя бы поговорят, ведь, он мог поклясться, они стали друзьями… Но Артур не приходит. И Имс перестает ждать.

 

Проходит около пяти месяцев. Не то чтобы Имс считает. Он просто испытывает сильнейшее дежа вю, когда снова видит Артура.

Время идет к закрытию, и они с Ариадной убирают все на свои места. На секунду Имс поднимает взгляд, смотрит на улицу и видит там Артура, восхищенно разглядывающего приемную салона через окно, внимательно изучающего картину на стене. Где-то Имс уже такое видел.

Ариадна не замечает его, заканчивая с работой. Она уходит первой, и Имс наблюдает из салона как она, наконец, видит Артура, обнимает его и они о чем-то быстро переговариваются. Затем она оборачивается обратно на Имса и жестом показывает, что уходит. Подразумевая, что оставляет их наедине. Подразумевая, что оставляет Имса одно разбираться со всем этим.

Имс делает глубокий вдох, берет себя в руки, и выходит, закрывая за собой дверь на ключ.

— Ну привет, — говорит Артур.

— Ага, — отвечает Имс, не собираясь упрощать ситуацию ни капельки. Ну и что, кто его осудит?

— Давно не виделись, — осторожно продолжает Артур.

— Уверен, были причины.

— Я… Имс, вообще-то ты сам сказал мне уйти.

— Что? — Имс не говорил такого. — Я не говорил такого!

— Говорил.

— Я говорил, что не буду спать с несовершеннолетним, я не запрещал тебе приходить.

— Ты сказал, что это оскорбительно!

Ну, если так на это посмотреть.

— Возможно, я немного перегнул.

Но Имсу кажется, что это не единственная причина. Он почти боится спросить:

— Ты по этому перестал приходить?

Артур опускает взгляд.

— Вроде того?

— Расскажешь?

— Имс, я просто старался быть… То есть, мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я готовился к выпуску, а затем я закончил школу, и что? Выпускник, которому только стукнуло восемнадцать — недостаточно чтобы впечатлить тебя и все такое. Даже если бы я хотел… Я все еще не был тем, кто… ну, ты понимаешь.

— Вообще не понимаю.

Артур лишь отмахивается.

— Поэтому я нашел подработку в библиотеке и начал готовиться к поступлению в колледж.

Имсу приходило в голову, что Артур не приходит просто потому что он больше не живет в городе. Он может спросить его сейчас, верно?

— Ты переехал?

— Ага. Но не далеко. Я сейчас живу в Беркли*, это час езды отсюда.

— Так ты поступил в Беркли? Здорово.

Артур немного застенчиво улыбается и краснеет.

— Спасибо. Занятия начались пару недель назад. Как и работа в библиотеке. Это круто, и я теперь могу получать собственные деньги.

— Лучшая часть работы. Смотрю, ты во всю наслаждаешься прелестями взрослой жизни.

— Да уж.

— И, думаю, момент настал. Теперь ты можешь сделать собственную татуировку. И даже сам за нее заплатить.

— Оу, — Артур выглядит слегка обескураженным, словно это не приходило ему в голову. — Да, конечно. Может, позже. Надеюсь. Жду с нетерпением.

Он делает глубокий вдох, словно готовиться к чему-то. А затем…

— Но я подумал, что может сперва я могу пригласить тебя куда-нибудь. Если ты все еще свободен. И если ты все еще хочешь.

И в этот самый момент Имсу приходит в голову мысль. Она никак не обоснована, и он может ошибаться, но он почти уверен в ней. Татуировка была просто предлогом. Нет, конечно, он и раньше догадывался, но сейчас он понял, что… Возможно, Артур вообще никогда не хотел татуировку.

 _Будь я проклят_ , думает он. Многие вещи теперь открываются под другим углом.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы я таки согласился тебя тогда татуировать?

— Ну, — Артур определенно застигнут врасплох. Бинго! — У меня не было плана, как такового. Я следовал порыву. По правде, я просто хотел поговорить с тобой.

Он неуверенно улыбается, но не выглядит сильно смущенным. Возможно, решил выложить все карты на стол. Имсу это нравится.

Артур задумывается на секунду.

— Думаю, я бы набил что-то маленькое. Типа знака бесконечности.

— Фу-у, скучно.

— Всем нужно с чего-то начинать, солнце, — передразнивает Артур.

Имс улыбается, не сводя с Артура глаз. Что это, если не флирт?

— Будь я проклят, дорогуша, — говорит Имс, с напускной серьезностью. — Ты пытаешься соблазнить меня?

— Я хочу загладить свою вину. Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя думать, что я использую тебя ради острых ощущений. С моей стороны это было паршиво, и я не осознавал этого. Прости. Но ты мне нравишься, и я все еще хотел бы быть друзьями. И еще я надеялся, что, может, мы сможем поужинать вместе. Если ты, конечно, хочешь.

Это звучит так заученно и отрепетировано, но есть что-то в том, как он держится. Он готов получить отказ, думает Имс, но все еще стоит здесь, не падая духом. Игра стоит свеч.

Студент колледжа, который стоит сейчас перед Имсом, не имеет ничего общего с тем парнем, которого он впервые встретил несколько месяцев назад в салоне. Но все-таки, в его глазах все еще сохранилась та искра, которую Имс так хорошо знал.

Черт, как же Имс скучал по нему. Хорошо, что он вернулся.

— Кончено, дорогой. Я весь в твоем распоряжении. Куда пойдем?

**Author's Note:**

> Фандом жив, и попробуйте убедить меня в обратном. 
> 
> Все заслуги работы принадлежат dreaminghigher (regencyaus), я лишь старалась не накосячить. Если Вам понравилась работа, уделите минутку и поставьте автору сердечко.
> 
> Перевод также опубликован на Фикбуке:   
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7988576


End file.
